Secrets
by The Queen of Pixies
Summary: A singing competion is what they singed up for, but will something they find out stop them
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**The Competion**

**For the record I own nothing....... okay I own 3 competiors and this one guy you will met in a latter chapter.**

"Guys......" Johnny said.

"What?" Reef said.

"There's a singing competion coming to the hotel." Johnny said.

"Wich one?" Emma asked.

"Something called Musical Vocals." Johnny said.

"You serious?" Emma said.

"Come on we should audition." Fin said.

"You all can go ahead." Emma said.

"Emma we've heard you sing..... come on audition." Fin said.

"Fine." Emma said.

'I really do not want to do this....... they've convinced me though....... if they only knew.' Emma thought.

"Come on let's go pick out what were gonna sing." Lo said.

**An: What's Emma secret....... what are they gonna sing? Review**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

"So waht are you singing?" Johnny asked Emma.

"She should sing Battlefield." A girl with light blond hair and Carmel colored eyes said.

"Hey Pixie." Emma said.

"Don't change the subject." Pixie said. "You know in the lower rankings Natasha got first place every year."

"So, you always got second and I got thrid." Emma said.

"I just here to watch Natsha get crushed." Pixie said. "You can beat her.... I know it."

"I'll do Battlefield since it does have great vocals." Emma said.

"Hey we're going to the waterfall to rehease you want to come?" Johnny asked.

"Sure.... I was competing last year so I can give you heads up on what there looking for." Pixie said.

"Hey, Emma did you pick what you were doing?" Lo asked.

"Yeah, Battlefield by Jordan Sparks." Emma said.

"I just realized something....... that could be a Percabeth tribute." Pixie said.

"Oh right." Emma said.

"Huh?" Everyone else asked.

"Percy Jackson and The Olympians." Emma said.

"Oh." They replied.

"Ok, Emma go first," Ty said.

_"Don't try to explain your mind  
I know what's happening here  
One minute it's love  
And suddenly it's like a battle-field_

"One word turns into a  
Why is it the smallest things that tear us down  
My world's nothing when you don't  
I'm not here without a shield  
Can't go back now

_"Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
Why we gotta fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_"Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?  
Why does love always feel like.._

_"Can't swallow our pride,  
Neither of us wanna raise that flag, mhmm  
If we can't surrender then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no_

_"Both hands tied behind my back with nothing  
Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again  
I don't wanna fall for it now  
I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for_

_"Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield?_

_"I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your..._

_"We could pretend that we are friends tonight (oh-oh-oh)  
And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright  
Cause baby we don't have to fight  
And I don't want this love to feel like.._

_"A battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield,  
Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield_

_"I guess you better go and get your armor..._

_"I never meant to start a war  
You know I never wanna hurt you  
Don't even know what we're fighting for (fighting, fighting for)_

_"Why does love always feel like a battlefield, a battlefield, a battlefield? (x2)_

_"I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor  
I guess you better go and get your armor, (get your armor) get your armor_

_"Why does love always feel like...  
Why does love always feel like...  
A battlefield, a battlefield.._

_"I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for_

_"I never meant  
to start a war  
Don't even know  
What we're fighting for"_

"Wow." Ty said.

"A little pitchy..... but it worked." Pixie said.

"How do you know that?" Fin said.

"My mom's a record producer and put me in completions so I know what I'm doing." Pixie said.

"Wow." Reef said.

"Who next?" Broseph said.

"Me." Said Fin as she put her ipod into the dock.

[Falling Down by Selena Gomez]

_"Uh,oh oh, oh Uh,oh oh, oh Uh,oh oh, oh Uh,oh oh, oh Uh,oh oh, oh_

_"You walk and talk  
Like you're some new sensation  
You move in circles  
You don't need an invitation  
You spend your money  
You can't get no satisfaction  
You play it right so you can get the right reaction _

_"It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
How are the ones supposed to be there for _

_"You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down _

_"What's out of place when you look into the mirror?  
The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer  
Your eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic  
You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic _

_"It won't be long my darling  
Pick up the phone  
Nobody's on it  
Where are your friends now baby  
How are the ones supposed to be there for_

_"You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down_

_"Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya  
Smile for the camera, cause they're all about to trash ya  
Smile for the camera, camera, camera, smile for the camera  
Who's gonna catch ya?_

"You (you)

_"You (you)  
When you're falling down  
The world starts spinning out  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
Now it's not all about  
You (you)  
When you're falling down  
You know I'll be around  
When you're falling down, falling down_

"Smile for the camera,  
Everybody's looking at ya.  
Smile for the camera  
'Cause they're all about to trash ya."

"A little pitchy and on the second you bring it up a little more." Pixie said.

"Ok, your turn Lo."

_after song._

"A little bit pitchy...... you can hardly tell."

"K." Lo said.

"My turn." Ty said.

**AN: I own nothing you will hear Lo song later and a plan for Johnny to get together with Emma and that's not her secret if you have read Dreamland by Sarah Dessen I think you might know what the secret is. Mwhahahahahahhahahah. Reviw you know you wanna.**


	3. Chapter 3 Audition Part 1

** Chapter 3**

**Audition Part 1**

"I so can't wait." Lo said excited for her turn.

"Neither can I." Fin said.

"Emma!" They heard someone squeal as a girl with black layered hair and electric blue eyes came over. "Look at you..... you look great."

"Hey Natsha." Emma said with fake happiness.

"Guess what, Pixie isn't competing this year you're probably gonna get second." The black haired girl said.

"Maybe." Emma said like one of those annoying cheerleaders to match Natsha's voice.

"Number 15." The announcer said.

"That's me." Natsha said.

[Should've said no]

_"It's strange to think the songs we used to sing  
The smiles, the flowers, everything is gone  
Yesterday I found out about you  
Even now just looking at you feels wrong_

"You say that you'd take it all back, given one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her get back to me

"And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

"You can see that I've been crying  
And baby you know all the right things to say  
But do you honestly expect me to believe  
We could ever be the same

"You say that the past is the past, you need one chance  
It was a moment of weakness and you said yes

"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word"  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

"And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me

"I can't resist before you go tell me this  
Was it worth it? Was she worth this?  
No, no, no, no, no, no

"You should've said no, you should've gone home  
You should've thought twice 'fore you let it all go  
You shouldn've known that word  
'Bout what you did with her'd get back to me

"And I should've been there in the back of your mind  
I shouldn't be asking myself why  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet  
You should've said no, baby and you might still have me"

"Wow." Ty said as Lo smacked him in the back of the head.

"Number 17." The announcer said.

"That's me." Ty said.

[Fireflies by Owl City]

_"You would not believe your eyes,  
If ten million fireflies,  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep.  
'Coz they fill the open air,  
And leave teardrops everywhere,  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare._

"I'd like to make myself believe,  
That planet Earthe turns slowly,  
It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Coz everything is never as it seems.

"'Coz I'd get a thousand hugs,  
From ten thousand lightning bugs,  
As they try to teach me how to dance.  
A foxtrot above my head,  
A sockhop beneath my bed,  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread.

"I'd like to make myself believe,  
That planet Earth turns slowly,  
It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Coz everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep)

"Leave my door open just a crack,  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Coz I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep?  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep?

"To ten million fireflies,  
I'm wierd 'coz I hate goodbyes,  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell,  
But I'll know where several are,  
If my dreams get real bizarre,  
'Coz I saved a few and I keep them in a jar.

"I'd like to make myself believe,  
That planet Earth turns slowly,  
It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Coz everything is never as it seems.  
(When I fall asleep)

"I'd like to make myself believe,  
That planet Earth turns slowly,  
It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
'Coz everything is never as it seems.

"I'd like to make myself believe,  
That planet Earth turns slowly,  
It's hard to say I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep,  
Becuase my dreams are bursting at the seams..... "

"That boy has skill in singing." A familiar voice said.

"Hey Marc." Emma said. "Marc?!"

"Yep," Marc said.

"Get away from me." Emma said.

"Why. I thought we had something." Marc said.

"Used to, but then you abuse me when we were dating so get away from me." Emma said.

"Right now, fine." Marc said as he went to the other side of the stage.

"Number 18."

"I'm up." Emma said.

(Cold as You by Taylor Swift)

_"You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted._

"Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

"You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray.  
And I stood there lovin' you and WISHED them all away.  
And you come away with a great little story of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you."

"Why'd she change the lyrics?" Lo asked Pixie.

"Look there, her ex boyfriend Marc, he abused her we there were dating." Pixie

"Oh." Fin said.

"Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending given to a perfect day.  
So just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say.  
And now that I'm sittin' here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

"You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you)

"Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin here thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you."

"Number 19."

"I'm up." Fin said and she blew there mind with Falling Down.

"Number 20."

It was a guy he had brown hair and green eyes he sung Common Denominator by Justin Bieber.

Next, was a girl that had blonde hair and blue eyes, she sung Lost In Your Own Life by Alexa Vega.

"Number 22."

"I'm up." Said Lo.

**An: If you would like to request a song please review and put the song right after I put this one up I working on the next part of the audition and then I will wait a week to see if there are any songs that anyone would like for me to put up. **

**Thanks I'mLegallyBrunette for reviwing. I'm giving a shot out to any musical people out there.**


	4. Chapter 4 Audition Part 2

**I sadly own noithing**

**Chapter 4 **

**Audition Part 2**

[My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson]

_"Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
All you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again_

_"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_"Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Either way, I found out I'm nothing without you_

_"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_"Being with you  
Is so disfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you  
But I can't let you go  
Oh yeah_

_"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you_

_"'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life (my life) would suck (would suck) without you"_

"Lo that was amazing." Fin said and Emma nodded in agreement

"Next 23."

A girl came up she had brown hair with green and blue streaks, she also had hazel eyes.

"Hope." Emma said.

"How do you know her?" Johnny asked.

"She's one of my best friends." Emma said.

[Sk8er Boi by Arvil Lavinge}

_"He was a boy and  
She was a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
He was a punk and  
She did ballet  
What more can I say  
He wanted her  
She'd never tell, secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his bad clothes _

_"He was a sk8r boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to com back down to Earth_

_"Five years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone  
She turns on T.V  
Guess who she see's  
Sk8r boy rockin up MTV!  
She calls up her friends  
They already know and  
They all got tickets to see his show  
She tags up along and  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

_"He was a sk8er boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now his a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
To show pretty face see what his worth_

_"He was a sk8er boy  
She said see ya later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now his a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
To show pretty face see what his worth_

_"Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more than meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_"He's just a boy and  
I'm just a girl  
Can I make it anymore obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock each others world!!!_

_"I'm with the sk8r boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing a song we wrote  
About a girl you use to know_

_"I'm with the sk8r boy  
I said see ya later boy  
I'll be backstage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing a song we wrote  
About a girl you use to know"_

"Wow_._" Brophsef said.

"You got that right." Reef said.

"Hey Emma." Hope said.

"Hey." Emma said.

"What's wrong with them." Hope asked.

"We don't know." Fin said.

"I have an idea." Hope said as she slapped them in the back of the head.

"Ow." The two boys said together.

"I'm Hope." Hope introuduced herslef.

"I'm Reef." Reef said.

"I'm Brophsef." Bro said.

"Bropshef that's a amazing name." Hope said as she smiled at him.

As they watch the other ones a girl sung You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home by Miley Cyrus, a guy sung West Coast Freindship by Owl City, a girl named Jaz sung Lost In Your Own Life by Alexa Vega, a girl named Meggie sung Time To Wake Up by Carly Patterson, a girl named Nattlie sung Get Back by Demi Lovato, and guy named Vince sung Chrush by David Archeltela.

"I'll wonder if we'll make it?" Lo asked.

"I don't know." Emma said.

Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Contestants**

As all of the audtions people waited nervously for the contestants names.

"Natsha Miller, Ty Ridgemount, Emma Rogers, Fin McCloud, Lo Ridgemount, Hope Nixons, Barbie Vinela," the girl that sung You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home hopped up, "Nattlie Compison, and Zach Lollinas." The guy that sung West Coast Friendship hopped up. "Coungrats to you all the competion will be in one week."

"Well, Natsha." Emma said.

"Yeah?" Natsha asked.

"Just like old times." Emma replied.

"Yep." Natsha said.

At the Staff House

"You LIVE here?" Hope asked.

"Yeah," Fin said.

"Why'd you call me here, and How in the world did you get my number?" Hope asked.

"To tell us what's wrong with Emma." Johnny said with a little bit of worry in his voice.

"She'll tell you when your ready." Hope said. "Let's just say some idiot brought back memories."

"Ok." Lo said.

"No if you excuse me I have to go buy a baseball bat." Hope said.

"Why." Brophsef asked.

"The idiot staying here so I'm going to hit him with a baseball bat." Hope said as she walked off.

"That Bettys got anger issues." Reef said.

"I'll go talk to Emma." Johnny said as he walked up to her room.

"Emma." Johnny said.

"Huh?" Emma asked trying to convince him she was not upset.

"Let me in." He replied.

There was a click and she open the door.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Nothing." She said trying to convince him as she sat down on the counch and he sat down beside her.

"There is something wrong." Johnny told her.

"Ok, that idiot Hope was talking about....." Emma took a deep breath and contiuned." I dated him, while we were dating he abused me, I broke up with him and it was so bad I ended up in the hospital, he was put in jail."

Johnny pulled Emma onto his lap. "Emma," he started, "I would never let anyone put you in danger. I would put myself in danger before I would put you in any danger."

"You would?" Emma asked.

"Yes." He said as Emma leaned into him.

**I'm being mean and cutting off there........ rember if you want a song either (a review it in, (b go on my profile and PM me..... **


	6. Chapter 6

I own nothing I wish I did.....

**Chapter 6**

_**Catch up: **__"Yes." He said as Emma leaned into him._

'Wow..........' Emma thought right when Emma lips touch Johnny's. What surpised her the most is when Johnny kissed back. They heard someone coming and they pulled apart quickly, too quickly for either of them.

"What's going on here?" Fin asked supiciously.

Emma just relized that she was still sitting on Johnny's lap and thier forheads were still touching.

"Nothing." Emma said as she fell off the couch.

"You okay." Reef said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Why would Hope buy a baseball bat?" Brophsef said as he walked onto the room.

"You don't want to know." Emma said.

"So, ummm we're all getting ice cream, want to come?" Reef said changing the subject.

"Sure." Emma and Johnny said.

"Cool we'll meet you at the whale bus in fifteen." Reef said.

"Kay." Emma said as they walked out the door.

"Soooo........" Johnny said.

"Ummmmmm........" Emma said.

"That was....." Johnny said as Emma silenced him with a kiss.

"What was that for?" Johnny asked as Emma pulled away.

"They intrupted us." Emma said.

"Oh, yeah." Johnny said.

"So we a couple now." Johnny asked.

"Well I got my song picked out already and part of it is about you." Emma said.

What?" Johnny asked.

[According To You: Orianthi]

_"But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny,irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you"_

"Let me guess I'm the him and Marc is the you." Johnny said.

"Yep," Emma said kissing him and he kissed back.

"Kay," Johnny replied as they walked out of the Staff House


	7. Chapter 7 Round 1

Me: Welcome to Chapter 7 of Secrets.

Seirra: Where's Reef?

Reef: Here.

Seirra: *hits Reef with a totem pole* thanks Anna

Fin: What happen to Reef?

Me: I own nothing, and on with the story....

Chapter 7

Round 1

Emma had blew eveyone's mind away with According To You, next up was of course Fin.

(You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift)

_"Your on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

_'Cause she dosen;t get your humor like I do_

_"I'm in the room it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listing to the kind of music she dosen't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

_"But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captian and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_"If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_"Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench think ti myself_

_Hey, isn't this easy_

_"And you got a smile that can light up this whole town _

_I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_You say your fine, but I know you better than that_

_Hey what ya doing with a girl like that_

_"She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find_

_That what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_"If you can see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

_"Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your 'bout to cry_

_And I know your favorite songs and you tell me bout your dreams_

_Think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_"Standing by and waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know?_

_Baby you belong with me, you belong with me_

_"You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe _

_You belong with me?_

_You belong with me."_

At the end of the song Fin took a little bow and hopped off stage.

"Wow Fin you were good." Hope said.

"Thanks." Fin said.

"Next up, Lo Ridgemount."

(S.O.S. (Let The Music Play) by Jordin Sparks)

_"S-S-S-S_

_S-S-S-S_

_S-S-S-S S.O.S_

_"What up girlfriend _

_Somethings goin on_

_You got a look about ya_

_Tell me what's wrong_

_(Is that your) boyfriend?_

_Dancing with that girl on the floor_

_We got to dance now_

_Time to show our weapon of choice_

_"S-S-S-S S.O.S_

_Is all I need to send_

_Just a little text _

_I'm calling all the girls._

_F-F-F-F F.Y.I._

_You know how's it gonna end_

_Don't take it lying down_

_No crying know it's your world_

_"Let the music play_

_He won't get away_

_Just get the groove_

_And he'll come back to you_

_Let it play_

_Let the music play_

_He wont get away_

_This grove he can't ignore_

_He wont leave you anymore_

_Let it play_

_"S.O.S._

_S-S-S-S- S.O.S._

_S.O.S_

_"That crazy chick _

_Don't know who's she messin' with_

_Look in her eyes _

_She's mentally undressing him_

_Now listen girlfriend _

_Lets step back right now_

_Better get your hands off _

_Cos we 'bout to get down._

_"S.O.S._

_I'm calling out again _

_Just a little text _

_And your surrounding by your girls_

_F.Y.I. I know how it's gonna end _

_Wont take it lying down_

_No crying now it's your world_

_"__Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away  
Just Get the Groove (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
And then he'll come back to you again (he'll come back  
to you ohwoah)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (get away)  
This groove he cant ignore (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(Let it Play!)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)  
Let The Music Play  
You Wont Get Away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
Just Get the Groove  
And then he'll come back to you again  
(No No No)  
Let the music play  
He wont get away (S-S-S-S-S.O.S)  
This groove he cant ignore  
He wont leave you anymore  
(Let it Play!)"_

"That was long." Lo said when she got off the stage.

"Yep." Emma said.

Next up, Ty Ridgemount."

(Vanilla Twilight by Owl City)

_"The stars lean down to kiss you  
And I lie awake and miss you  
Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

"Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly  
But I'll miss your arms around me  
I'd send a postcard to you, dear  
'Cause I wish you were here

_"I'll watch the night turn light-blue  
But it's not the same without you  
Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_"The silence isn't so bad  
'Til I look at my hands and feel sad  
'Cause the spaces between my fingers  
Are right where yours fit perfectly_

_"I'll find repose in new ways  
Though I haven't slept in two days  
'Cause cold nostalgia  
Chills me to the bone_

_"But drenched in vanilla twilight  
I'll sit on the front porch all night  
Waist-deep in thought because  
When I think of you I don't feel so alone_

_"I don't feel so alone, I don't feel so alone_

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here"

"That was good." Hope said now nervous because she knew her turn was next.

"Hope Nixons."

"I'm up." Hope said.

(I Hate The Homecoming Queen by Emily Osment)

_"Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble trouble  
Watch out if you're near  
She can bring you to tears_

She's got two boyfriends and three wannabees  
They follow her around like she's Aphrodite  
She's number one rated, but she's already jaded  
And she's following the trends in her Mercedes Benz  
Everyone wants to know her name  
Walking down the hall she's every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
That's right

Non-fat sugar-free mochachini  
She says "Give it to me now you can keep the receipt."  
Drinking one after the other, she's trouble trouble  
Tossing back her hair and she just don't care  
Everyone wants to play her game  
Walking down the street she's every guys dream

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
That's right

She gets everything she asks for  
But she's somehow always wanting more

Little short skirt with a big attitude  
She wants to be a model, wants to be on the tube  
Yeah, it's one thing or another  
She's trouble trouble  
Watch out if your near  
She can bring you to tears

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen

I hate the homecoming queen  
I'm pretty damn sure she can't stand me  
She thinks she's on the cover of a magazine  
I hate the homecoming queen  
Tonight  
That's right"

"Okay that was awesome dudet." Brophsef said.

"Thank ya verry much." Hope said with a little bit of a laugh in her voice.

"Nest up is Natsha Miller."

**An: I wrote a poem.**

_**There is a little button**_

_**So sad and blue**_

_**He just sits there and dosen't know what to do.**_

_**The button needs to be pushed.**_

**The button likes to be pushed so please push it for the children........**_  
_


	8. Chapter 8 Round 1 CONTIUNED!

**I own Nothing Sadly**

**Chapter 8 **

**Round 1 Countinued**

[Not like that by Ashley Tistdale]

_" __I feel oh, so glamorous  
Lookin' super fabulous  
Sometimes I'm insecure  
Something I can't ignore  
All the flashy cameras  
Try my best to handle it  
I'm just the girl next door  
I can hear the rumors take off..._

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_  
_I can tell by the look that they want to be_  
_Be hot, hot, hot like that_  
_No, it's not, not, not like that_  
_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_

_They put me down because their jealousy_  
_But I'm not, not I'm not that girl_  
_And it's not, not, no, it's not my world_

_All the girls be checkin' my style, checkin' my style, checkin' my style._  
_All the girls be checkin' my style and I don't even care. No!_

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_  
_I can tell by the look that they want to be_  
_Be hot, hot, hot like that_  
_No, it's not, not, not like that_  
_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me_  
_They put me down because their jealousy_  
_But I'm not, not I'm not that girl_  
_And it's not, not, no, it's not my world_

_All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
I can tell by the look that they want to be  
Be hot, hot, hot like that  
No, it's not, not, not like that  
All the girls in the club got their eyes on me  
They put me down because their jealousy  
But I'm not, not I'm not that girl  
And it's not, not, no, it's not my world_"

"Wow.... that was off a lot." Pixie said as Natsha came down the stairs.

"How did she win when we were little?" Emma asked.

"I have no clue." Fin said.

"Next up is Barbie Vinela."

(Outside Looking In by Jordan Pruitt)

_" You don't know my name  
You don't know anything about me  
I tried to play nice  
I wanna be in your game_

_The things that you say_  
_Now you may think_  
_I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast_  
_I'm telling you to your face_  
_I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend_  
_On the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind_  
_You might see more of me_  
_Than meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong_  
_Not who you think I am_  
_You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend_  
_On the outside looking in_

_I'm tired of staying at home_  
_I'm bored and all alone_  
_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend_  
_On the outside looking in_

_You don't know how it feels_  
_To be outside the crowd_  
_You don't know what it's like_  
_To be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels_  
_To be your own best friend_  
_On the outside looking in"_

"Wow, that was kinda a little bit like Mollie before she must me." Hope said shaking her head.

"Yeah, and now she's in our group back home." Emma said.

"Next up, Nattlie Compison."

(Help me help you by Julieanne Hough)

_"Well, she started with a margarita  
Then she went to straight tequila  
And before the night was over, oh  
Her little secret was between us  
But she laughed, I cried  
And she said, "I'll be fine."  
Now she's barely walking and I'm thinking  
Wonder how long she's been drinking, like this  
She looks me in the eye and says, "I swear I'm quitting."  
I almost believed it  
Then she cried but she lies  
'Cause that's what she said last Saturday night_

_How am I suppose to help  
Somebody when they tell you  
That they don't need help  
How am I suppose to reach a soul  
That doesn't know they need to save themselves  
My friend, I've done all I can do  
You've got to  
Help me, help you  
_

_Oh, I get home from work  
I turn the TV on  
The telephone's a ringing  
Her little girl is crying  
Says, "I can't wake mama up from sleeping."  
Well, I burned that road  
Opened up the door, she says,  
"Leave me alone."  
_

_How am I suppose to help  
Somebody when they tell you  
That they don't need help  
How am I suppose to reach a soul  
That doesn't know they need to save themselves  
My friend, I've done all I can do  
You've got to  
Help me, help you  
_

_It's been 4 years and now I stand  
In the back of the room  
She said, "I started with a margarita  
Then I went to straight tequila."  
12 steps, 4 years, and 27 days  
And now I stand before you  
Help me, help you"_

"Ok, what's with these depressing songs?" Brophsef asked.

"I have not clue, but that's my mom's story if her life." Hope says.

"Jessica or Jasmin." Emma asked.

"Jessica." Hope says.

"Oh." Emma replied.

"Next up, Zach Lollians."

(Leavin by Jesse Mc Cartney)

_"Hey baby girl  
I've been watching you all day  
Man that thing you got behind you is amazing  
You make me want to take you out and let it rain  
I know you got a man but this is what you should say_

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that

Now if I talk it girl, you know that I will walk it out  
Man I'll put my money money where my mouth is  
Cause you the baddest little thing that I've ever seen  
So ima ask you one time if you got a man

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more them gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that

Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Just tell him to the left left left  
Don't stress, don't stress, don't stress  
Cause we gone & we gone & we gone  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you deserve nothing but the best  
No stress, no stress, no stress  
Girl you need to tell him...

Why don't you tell him that I'm leavin' never lookin back again  
You found somebody who does it better than he can  
No more making you cry  
No more gray skies  
Girl we flyin on a g-5, g-5  
And I'm leavin' never lookin back again...  
So call your shawty you tell him you found a new man  
The one who's so so fly  
The one to keep you high  
Have you singing all night, like that"

"I can not belive someone sung Leavin'." Fin said.

"Me either." Emma said shaking her head giggling a little.

"Who even sings that song?" Reef asked.

"JESSE MCCARTNEY YOU IDIOT!!!!" Hope screamed at him.

"You don't have to yell." Reef said.

"Fine, I wonder who will get kicked out of the completion?" Hope asked.

**An: Review because the button wants to be clicked.....**

**You can still request a song I have up to round 3 filled with songs..... so i need songs for round 4. **


	9. Chapter 9

Me: I have three weeks till church camp! YAY!

Seirra: And I be left at home....

Me: Ain't my fault your parents don't take you to church.....

Sean: You used a double negitave.

Me: GEEK!!!!!!

Sean: JUSTIN BIEBER IS STUPID!!!!!!

Me: If you do not shut the Hades up I will hurt you..... and I mean it.... [goes to get a high heel]

Seirra: queen92a dose not own anything.........

**Chapter 9**

"Will all the contestants please get up here." The announcer said as Emma, Fin, Lo, Ty, Hope, Natsha, Barbie, Nattlie, and Zach got up on stage. "Now you all have done a good job, but we must eliminated one contestant. If I call your name you're safe; Emma Rogers, Fin McCloud, Lo Ridgemount, Ty Ridgemount, Hope Nixons, Barbie Vinnela, and Nattlie Compison." Natsha and Zach looked scared when she said, "Zach Lollians." About forty people's mouths dropped and Pixie face looked surprised and amazed at the same time and Marc was there and he just looked at Emma.

Emma Pov

Oh.....my.......gosh. I can't believe that Natsha got kicked out. Wait, Marc is staring at me, I'm just glad Hope hit him with a baseball bat. So when we got off stage Marc grabbed my arm.

"Get away from me." I said.

"This time no, I know I said that you were all of those things, but do think I really meant it." He said squeezing my arm. 'Oh.....no....not....again..' I thought.

Hope Pov

We were all celebrating..... wait where's Emma? "Do any of you know where Emma is?" I asked.

"No." They said and Johnny got a look nervous look.

An:

Me: Now what did you say?

Sean: Justin Bieber is stupid.

Me: *throws high heel at Sean*

Sean: Sorry.

Me: Better be......

Seirra: Review


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Where am I? I'm tied up. HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Hello there." I looked up and saw Will there, I glared at him. "I just want a kiss." I tried to loosen the ropes. Haha, ropes loose as he goes in for the kiss _smack. _"Ouch." He said as I untie my mouth.

"!!!!!!!!!" I scream hoping someone will heard me.

FIN POV

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard someone scream. As I look though the peephole I see Will. I get my cellphone out and dial Johnny's number.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey, I found Will room 213." I said looking in the peephole he moved and I saw Emma she was trying to loosen the ropes on her foot.

"I'm coming up." He says. Ten minutes later I see Johnny running toward me as I unlock the door.

EMMA POV

I hear the door open and I see Johnny and Fin. "Let her go." Johnny growls at Will while he comes to me. "You okay?" I nod as he pulled me up for a kiss.

AN:

I need songs!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Chapter 11**

Bradon Pov (Emma's older brother)

As I got to my room 214 I saw something in room 213. Some guy and some girl beating up Will, Will, and Emma. Wait, Emma! Without thinking I walk in the room and the guy is actually beating up Will. I walk over and punched Will in the face. _Crack. _"You don't hurt my sister." I said to the now passed out Will.

"Bradon what are you doing here?" Emma asked me as I helped her up.

"Well...... Hope told me you where competing in a singing contest here." I said.

"You've only seen me in show choir and so Emma singing by herself you had to see." She finished for me.

"Yep," I said popping the p.

"Umm..... Emma?" The guy said.

"Oh, yeah. Bradon this is Fin," she said pointing to the girl, "and my boyfriend, Johnny."

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

**AN:**

**Ohhhhh......................................................................................................................................**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Emma Pov

"Are you insane?" Bradon asked for about the millionth time in thirty minutes.

"Maybe." I said looking at him.

"Can I cut in?" Johnny asked probably afriad of my annoying brother.

"Sure." He said glaring at him like he wanted to kill him.

"I would never let Emma get hurt in purpose." He said and I looked at Bradon.

"If she gets hurt when she's around you I will beat your face inside out." Bradon said walking out of Will's room.

"So you two are actually a couple now?" Fin asked as we nodded.

About time." She said as Johnny pulled me down for a kiss.

**An: **

**Seirra: It's too short.**

**Me: I know next chapter is Round 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Seirra: Oh yeah. queen92a does not own anything.**

**Me: Review, and pick a song!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13 Round 2

**I do not own Stoked...........**

**Chapter 12**

"First up, Emma!" The over perky announcer, who they learned was named Diana, said as Emma came up to the mic.

[Future Love by Kirstina DeBarge]

_"__A couple of years.  
and I'm gonna know your name.  
it's like I waited for you forever.  
and I know this might sound insane.  
but it won't be long  
til' we're gonna take this up.  
what I'm talking about our future love._

_It's so far away._  
_and baby you're right next door._  
_got me picturing your face again._  
_something worth waiting for._  
_I put all others behind me._  
_they don't live up._  
_I know what I want, what I need, to the T._

_Baby if they ask me._  
_I would say I don't even know your name._  
_and when they ask me:_  
_does it change?_  
_no it don't change a thing._  
_'cause it's something about the way you love me._  
_and it's something about the way you know me._  
_that I can't explain enough._

_Just something about our future love, future love, future love._  
_something about a future love, future love, future love._

_Walking hand in hand._  
_going on the second date._  
_I can picture how we're touching_  
_and the kiss I can almost taste._  
_I imagine the all the ways._  
_we meet for the very first time._  
_I can see the place, feel the love, at first sight._

_Baby if they ask me._  
_I would say I don't even know your name._  
_and when they ask me:_  
_does it change?_  
_no it don't change a thing._  
_'cause it's something about the way you love me._  
_and it's something about the way you know me._  
_that I can't explain enough._

_Just something about our future love, future love, future love._  
_something about a future love, future love, future love._

_I know, the minute you pull up next to me._  
_we standing there like destiny._  
_when it feels like you're fighting just to breathe, that's when you know._

_The minute I pull up next to you._  
_suddenly you don't know what to do,_  
_everything inside you says that I'm the one._

_Baby if they ask me._  
_I would say I don't even know your name._  
_and when they ask me:_  
_does it change?_  
_no it don't change a thing._  
_'cause it's something about the way you love me._  
_and it's something about the way you know me._  
_that I can't explain enough._

_Baby if they ask me.  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
and when they ask me:  
does it change?  
no it don't change a thing.  
'cause it's something about the way you love me.  
and it's something about the way you know me.  
that I can't explain enough._

_Baby if they ask me.  
I would say I don't even know your name.  
and when they ask me:  
does it change?  
no it don't change a thing.  
'cause it's something about the way you love me.  
and it's something about the way you know me.  
that I can't explain enough._

_Just something about our future love, future love, future love.  
something about a future love, future love, future love._

_Future love, future love, future love,future love"_

"She did show choir?" Reef asked still stunned ever though he found out two days ago.

"Started her freshmen year, the old lead moved that year and ever since she's been lead." Bradon said as his little sister came down the steps and walked toward them.

"How'd I do?" She asked.

"Wonderful, like you always do." Bradon said.

"Thanks." She said as she turned her attetion back toward the stage.

"Next up," Diana said, "Fin."

[Bad Romance by Lady Ga Ga]

_"Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance_

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-Roma-ma-ah!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

_I want your ugly_  
_I want your disease_  
_I want your everything_  
_As long as it's free_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_I want your drama_  
_The touch of your hand_  
_I want you leather studded kiss in the sand_  
_And I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need you_  
_I want a bad, your bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-00000h!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-R0ma-ma-ahhhh!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_

_Want your bad romance  
Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-R0ma-ma-ahhhh!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance _

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-R0ma-ma-ahhhh!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance  
_

_I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
Love-love-loooove  
I want your love_

_I want your psych0_  
_Your vertical stick_  
_Want you in my room_  
_When your baby is sick_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_  
_Love-love-love_  
_I want your love_

_You know that I want you_  
_And you know that I need y0000uuu_  
_I want a bad,your bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_All your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-ohhhhh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ahhhhh!_  
_muhhh muhh muh ma muhh_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Walk walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_Move that bitch crazy_

_Walk walk fashion baby_  
_Work it_  
_I'm a Freak bitch baby_

_I want your love_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_I want your love_  
_I don't wanna be friends_

_(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!_  
_Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance, Caught in a bad romance...)_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_I don't wanna be friends_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_Caught in a bad romance_  
_Want your bad romance_

_I want your loving_  
_And I want your revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_  
_I want your loving_  
_and all your love is revenge_  
_You and me could write a bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_chorus -(Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance)_  
_Want your bad romance_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)_  
_Want your bad romance_  
_chorus -(Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!_  
_Caught in a bad romance)_

_Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah!_  
_Roma-Roma-ma-ah!_  
_Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!_  
_Want your bad romance"_

"Who knew Fin like Lady Ga Ga?" Lo asked.

"I don't my sister is obsessed with that song." Fin said.

"How obsessed?" Bradon asked to see if it is the same as Emma's show choir songs.

"Let's see, it's her ring tone and it's the most played song in her ipod." Fin said.

"Next up," Diana said, "is Ty!"

"I'm up." Ty said as he went up to the stage. "I'm going to sing a song that got most of the girls in the world screaming. He's a well know artsit."

"Get your phone out." He's going to sing Justin Bieber." Emma told Hope as she got her cellphone out.

[Baby by JUSTIN BIEBER]

_"Oh woahh, oh woahh, oh woahhh_

_You know you love me_  
_I know you care_  
_And I would never, not be there_  
_You are my love_  
_You are my heart_  
_And we would never, ever, ever be apart_

_Are we an item?_  
_Girl quit playin'_  
_We're just friends,_  
_What are you sayin'_  
_Take another look right in my eyes_  
_My first love, broke my heart for the first time_

_And now I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I thought you'd always be mine_

_For you, I would have done whatever_  
_and no I can't believe we're not together_  
_And I'm gonn' play it cool_  
_While I'm losin you_  
_I'll buy you anything_  
_I'll buy you any ring_  
_Cause I'm in pieces_  
_so come fix me_  
_shake me til' you can wake me from this bad dream_  
_I'm goin down, down, dooown_

_Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I thought you'd always be mine (mine)  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby noo  
I'm like  
Baby, baby, baby ohh  
I thought you'd always be mine_

_You can give me all of your love_  
_just this time it wont be enough_  
_Nobody told me this day would come_  
_Now I'm all gone_  
_You can give me all of your love_  
_just this time it wont be enough_  
_Nobody told me this day would come_

_I wa- I was like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I'm like_  
_Baby, baby, baby noo_  
_I thought you'd always be mine (mine)_

_Yeahh, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeahh, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeahh, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeahh, yeah, yeah_  
_Yeahh, yeah, yeah_  
_Now I'm all gone, gone, gone, gone_  
_I'm gonee"_

"Did you get it all?" Emma questioned.

"Yeah, and I'm sending it to Cat." Hope said.

"Sending what to Cat?" Ty asked.

"You singing _Baby_," Hope explained, "she's a Justin Bieber freak."

"Yeah," Emma said cutting in, "her walls are covered in him."

"Next up," Diana said cutting their conversation, "Lo!"

"This is for any girl who has been cheated on." Lo said before she started to sing.

[Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood]

_"Right now he's probably slow dancing  
With a bleached-blond tramp  
And she's probably getting frisky  
Right now, he's probably buying  
Her some fruity little drink  
'Cause she can't shoot whiskey_

_Right now, he's probably up behind her_  
_With a pool stick_  
_Showing her how to shoot a combo_  
_And he don't know_

_I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Right now, she's probably up singing some_  
_White-trash version of Shania karaoke_  
_Right now, she's probably saying, "I'm drunk"_  
_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

_Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars_  
_Worth of that bathroom Polo_  
_Oh and he don't know_

_That I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_And maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl_  
_'Cause the next time that he cheats_  
_Oh, you know it won't be on me!_  
_No, not on me_

_'Cause I dug my key into the side_  
_Of his pretty little souped-up 4 wheel drive_  
_Carved my name into his leather seat_  
_I took a Louisville slugger to both head lights_  
_Slashed a hole in all 4 tires_  
_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_  
_Oh, before he cheats_  
_Oh"_

"Wow." Was all Emma could say as ninety-nine percent of the girls went in to applause.

"Thank you." Lo said as she did a little bow and walked off the stage.


	14. Chapter 14 ROUND 2 CONTUUNED!

**I OWN NOTHING**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Next up," Diana said, "HOPE!"

[I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson]

_"__Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down, you've got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure, you've found it_

_Slow motion sparks, you've caught that chill, now don't deny it_  
_But boys will be boys, oh, yes they will_  
_They don't wanna define it_

_Just give up the game and get into me_  
_If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_  
_So if you want me I don't come cheap_  
_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

_I can't cook, no but I can clean up the mess you left_  
_Lay your head down and feel the beat as I kiss your forehead_  
_This may not last but this is now so love the one you're with_

_You wanna chase but you're chasin' your tail_  
_A quick fix won't ever get you well_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow_  
_So if you want me I don't come cheap_  
_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say_

_'Cause I feel the distance between us_  
_Could be over with the snap of your finger, oh, no_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I go slow _  
_So if you want me I don't come cheap_  
_Keep your head on my hand and your heart on your sleeve_

_Oh, no I do not hook up, up I fall deep_  
_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say_  
_'Cause the more that you try the harder I'll fight to say goodnight_

_Oh, sweetheart put the bottle down 'cause you don't wanna miss out_"

"Who knew the girl like Kelly Clarkson?" Brophsef asked no one in particular.

"She's obsessed with that song, it's on all the time, it's even her ring tone." Emma said giggling to herself.

"Next up," Diana yelled, "BARBIE!!"

[The Climb by Miley Cryus]

_"I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"_

_Every step I'm taking_  
_Every move I make feels_  
_Lost with no direction_  
_My faith is shaking_

_But I gotta keep trying_  
_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_  
_The chances I'm taking_  
_Sometimes might knock me down_  
_But no, I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it_  
_But these are the moments that_  
_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_  
_Just gotta keep going_

_And I, I got to be strong_  
_Just keep pushing on_

_'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be a uphill battle_  
_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb, yeah!_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_  
_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_  
_Always gonna be an uphill battle_  
_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_  
_Ain't about what's waiting on the other side_  
_It's the climb, yeah!_

_Keep on moving, keep climbing_  
_Keep the faith, baby_  
_It's all about, it's all about the climb_  
_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa"_

"Wow." Was all Reef could say, this girl for the auditions she sung _You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home, _then round one she sung _Outside Looking In, _now she sings _The Climb._

"Next up," Diana said making Reef lose his train of thought, "is Nattlie!!!"

[Catch Me by Demi Lovato]

_"Before I fall too fast  
Kiss me quick, but make it last  
So I can see how badly this will hurt me  
When you say goodbye_

_Keep it sweet, keep it slow_  
_Let the future pass, and don't let go_  
_But tonight I could fall too soon_  
_Into this beautiful moonlight_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_See this heart won't settle down_  
_Like a child running scared from a clown_  
_I'm terrified of what you do_  
_My stomach screams just when I look at you_

_Run far away so I can breathe_  
_Even though you're far from suffocating me_  
_I can't set my hopes too high_  
_'Cause every hello ends with a goodbye_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling, but please don't catch me_

_So now you see why I'm scared_  
_I can't open up my heart without a care_  
_But here I go, it's what I feel_  
_And for the first time in my life I know it's for real_

_But you're so hypnotizing_  
_You've got me laughing while I sing, you've got me smiling in my sleep_  
_And I can see this unraveling_  
_Your love is where I'm falling so please don't catch me_

_If this is love, please don't break me_  
_I'm giving up so just catch me"_

"I wonder who she likes," Lo said staring at the girl.

"For your information," Nattlie said coming up to her, "I like a boy in my hometown."

"Oh." Lo said looking at her. She was pretty she had crystal blue eyes and layered blond hair. (picture on profile).

"Next up," Diana siad, "is Zach!"

[Replay by Iyaz]

_"Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)_

_Remember the first time we met_  
_You was at the mall wit yo friend_  
_I was scared to approach ya_  
_But then you came closer_  
_Hopin' you would give me a chance_

_Who would have ever knew_  
_That we would ever be more than friends_  
_We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules_  
_She like a song played again and again_

_That girl, like somethin off a poster_  
_That girl, is a dime they say_  
_That girl, is a gun to my holster_  
_She's runnin through my mind all day, ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out_  
_Got me singin' like_  
_Na na na na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)_

_See you been all around the globe_  
_Not once did you leave my mind_  
_We talk on the phone, from night til the morn_  
_Girl you really change my life_  
_Doin things I never do_  
_I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes_

_We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules_  
_Someday I wanna make you my wife_  
_That girl, like somethin off a poster_  
_That girl, is a dime they say_  
_That girl, is the gun to my holster_  
_She's runnin through my mind all day, ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out_  
_Got me singin' like_  
_Na na na na everyday_  
_It's like my ipod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay (2x)_

_I can be your melody_  
_A girl that could write you a symphony_  
_The one that could fill your fantasies_  
_So come baby girl let's sing with me_  
_Ay, I can be your melody_  
_A girl that could write you a symphony_  
_The one that could fill your fantasies_  
_So come baby girl let's sing with me_

_Ay, na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na_  
_Shawty got me singin_  
_Na na na na na na na_  
_Na na na na na na na_  
_Now she got me singin_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head_  
_That I can't keep out_  
_Got me singin' like_  
_Na na na na everyday_  
_It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay_

_Shawty's like a melody in my head  
That I can't keep out  
Got me singin' like  
Na na na na everyday  
It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay"_

*Ten Minute later*

All of the contestants were on the stage one of them that was there last performace.

"Okay," Diana said, "before I tell you the judges' decision. I want you all to know you all did and excellent job tonight." She opened the envelope. "Ty, I'm sorry that was your last performance."

"It's okay." Ty said walking off the stage.

"Next week," Diana said, "is a theme week and this one is 'Your favorite song when you where litte'."

**AN:**

**Me: NEED SONGS AND REVIEW, NO HATE BECAUSE TY GOT OUT I PICK THESE AT RADOM!!!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15 ROUND 3

**CHAPTER 15**

"Wow," Bropshef said, "I can't believe it's been a week already."

"I know," Johnny said, "hearing the girls sing over and over again was entertaining."

"WELCOME TO ROUND 3!" Diana said, FIRST UP, EMMA!!!!!"

[Here I Am by No Secrets]

_"__Na  
Na Na  
Na Na  
Na Na Na  
Na  
Na Na  
Na Na_

_Ever since I was a little girl  
Ever since I took my first step  
And said my first hello  
I've been dancing  
I've been singing  
I've been hopin'  
I've been dreamin'  
I've been waiting  
For a chance to show_

_  
Show the world  
That I can be  
Just like the girls on TV_

_Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Isn't it crazy?  
Isn't it wild?  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Isn't it crazy?  
Here I am_

_  
Like a little voice inside my heart  
Talkin' from the very start  
Tellin' me which way to go  
Always try  
Don't give up  
If you want it  
never stop  
Take your time to_

_  
Show the world  
That you can be  
Just like the girls on tv_

_  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Isn't it crazy?  
Isn't it wild?  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Isn't it crazy?  
Here I am_

_  
Na  
Na Na  
Na Na  
Na Na Na  
Na  
Na Na  
Na Na_

_  
I always found it in me  
Isn't it a little insane?  
Here I am_

_  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Isn't it crazy?  
Isn't it wild?  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Here I am  
Isn't it crazy?  
Here I am_

_  
Oh Oooh  
Here I am"_

"If I hear that song," Reef said, "one more time I'm going to scream!"

"Why?" Fin asked smirking at him.

"NEXT UP," Diana said, FIN!!!"

[He Love You Not by Dream]

_"__Give it your all girl, give it all ya got  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot  
Say what you want girl, do what you do  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you_

_You're pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way_  
_Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say_  
_Girl, you can pick a field full of daisies_  
_But he'd still be my baby_

_I know, you can hardly wait 'til I'm away from him_  
_Instinctively, I know what you're thinking_  
_You'll be giving him an open invitation_  
_But my baby won't be taken in_

_You can pout your cherry lips_  
_Try to tend him with a sweet kiss_  
_You can flutt your pretty eyes_  
_He ain't got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock_  
_So free to do what he wants_  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves u not_

_No matter what you do_  
_He's never gonna be with you_  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves u not_

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare_  
_Only want him just because he's there_  
_Always looking for a new ride_  
_The grass is greener on the other side_

_You're the kind of girl who's not used to hearing no_  
_All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go_  
_It doesn't matter how hard you try_  
_Never gonna get with my guy_

_No chains to unlock_  
_So free to do what he wants_  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves u not_

_No matter what you do_  
_He's never gonna be with you_  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves u not_

_Doesn't matter what you do_  
_He's never gonna be with you_

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got_  
_You can take your chance at a second hand shot_  
_Say what you want girl, do what you do_  
_He's never gonna make it with you_

_You can pout your cherry lips, yeah_  
_Try to tend him with a sweet kiss_  
_You can flutt your pretty eyes_  
_He ain't got his hands tied_

_No chains to unlock_  
_So free to do what he wants_  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves u not_

_No matter what you do_  
_He's never gonna be with you_  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves u not_

_No chains to unlock_  
_So free to do what he wants_  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves u not_

_No matter what you do_  
_He's never gonna be with you_  
_He's into what he's got_  
_He loves me, he loves u not"_

"I can't believe Fin liked them when she was little." Reef said shaking his head.

"Didn't Margo like obsessed over them?" Emma asked Hope.

"Yep." Hope said.

"NEXT UP," The over hyper, Diana, said, "IS LO!"

[Candy by Mandy Moore]

_I'm so addicted  
To the loving that you're feeding to me  
Can't do without it.  
This feeling's got me weak in the knees  
Body's in withdrawal  
Every time you take it away  
Can't you hear me calling  
Begging you to come out and play?  
So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
oooh baby  
I'm craving for you  
I'm missing you like candy  
Sweet sweet loving  
Got me going to the extreme  
Won't go without it  
This vibe has gotta hold on me  
Satisfying baby  
Let me show what i'm made of  
No doubt about it  
Got me feeling crazy can't get enough.  
So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
oooh baby  
I'm craving for you  
I'm missing you like candy  
So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
oooh baby  
I'm craving for you  
I'm missing you like candy  
Now give it to me  
You know who you are  
Your love's as sweet as candy  
I'll be forever yours  
Love always, Mandy  
Boy I'm cravin'  
Missin' you like candy  
So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
oooh baby  
I'm craving for you  
I'm missing you like candy  
So baby come to me  
Show me who you are  
Sweet to me  
Like sugar to my heart  
oooh baby  
I'm craving for you  
I'm missing you like candy _

"What?" Lo asked as she hopped off the stage.

"You liked Mady Moore?" Hope asked.

"More like she was obsessed." Ty said.

"NEXT UP," Diana said, "IS HOPE!"

[Just Enough by Hoku]

_It was nearly nine o'clock when I thought about you  
Are you with someone else  
It was almost ten o'clock when I thought I'd do something to free myself  
And then about twelve o'clock  
I'm driving down your block  
I see a light shining underneath your door  
I'm home about one o'clock  
And you finally call me up  
And I guess I was hoping for just a little more  
You give me  
Just enough to keep me hanging on  
Till I'm ready to move on  
And then you find a way to make your play  
And then I stay  
Just enough to give me hope  
That you will fall in love with me  
Just enough  
Just enough baby  
Will you come and see me today  
Well I don't know  
It's part of the mystery  
Will you come tell me you love me or let me go  
I guess we'll have to see  
You're unpredictable  
And that keeps me interested  
But I'd rather have you right here instead  
You give me  
Just enough to keep me hanging on  
Till I'm ready to move on  
And then you find a way to make your play  
And then I stay  
Just enough to give me hope  
That you will fall in love with me  
Just enough  
Just enough baby  
Oh, oh?  
You give me  
Just enough to keep me hanging on  
Till I'm ready to move on  
And then you find a way to make your play  
And then I stay  
Just enough to give me hope  
That you will fall in love with me  
Just enough  
Just enough baby  
Oh, oh  
I've been thinking in the back of my mind  
I'm losing sleep  
I'm losing time  
But I just keep on falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling  
Oh, oh  
It gets harder to define  
In my heart and in my mind  
I know  
I know I should let you go  
Just enough to keep me hanging on  
Till I'm ready to move on  
And then you find a way to make your play  
And then I stay  
Just enough to give me hope  
That you will fall in love with me  
Just enough  
Just enough baby_

"What?" Hope asked. "I wasn't this kind of girl my whole life. I liked the dance along music."

"NEXT UP," you know who said, "IS BARBIE!!!"


	16. Chapter 16 ROUND 3 CONTUNIED

**Chapter 15**

[So In Love With Two by Mikaila]

_"__My number one: There could never be no one like you  
How come I feel this way again  
My number two: Never tried to tell me what to say or do  
I'm so in love with two  
I don't want to push it  
I don't want to fight  
But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I choose the both of you_

_My number one: You give me everything I need_  
_But some thinks to I'm better with_  
_My number two: He's the one that really makes me feel so good_  
_I'm so in love with two_  
_I don't want to push it_  
_I don't want to fight_  
_But this feeling keeps me up all night_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I choose the both of you_

_Don't want to fight another night_  
_Just want to make it right_  
_C'mon_  
_Ooh, my number one, my number two_  
_Somebody tell me what I'm supposed to do_  
_My number one, my number two_  
_Somebody tell me_  
_I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_If I only could decide_  
_But I can't make up my mind_  
_I'm breakin' all my rules because of you_  
_You tell me it's not right_  
_And it tears me up inside_  
_But the problem is I'm so in love with two_

_Hey, hey, hey_  
_I choose the both of you"_

"That was kinda strage." Fin said as the girls nodded.

"NEXT UP," Diana said, "IS NATTLIE"

[Mamma Mia by A-Teens]

_"I've been cheated by you since I don't know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh_"

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

I've been angry and sad about things that you do  
I can't count all the times that I've told you we're through  
And when you go, when you slam the door  
I think you know that you won't be away too long  
You know that I'm not that strong.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I could never let you go.

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I could never let you go

"I remember us singing that song at our first grade talent show." Hope said as she and Emma laughed at the memorary.

"NEXT UP," Diana said, "IS OUR LAST PARTICIPANT OF THE NIGHT, ZACH!"

[I Want Candy by Aaron Carter]

_"I know a girl who's tough but sweet  
She's so fine, she can't be beat  
She's got everything that I desire  
Sets the summer sun on fire_"

_I want candy_  
_I want candy_

_Go to see her when the sun goes down_  
_Ain't no finer girl in town_  
_You're my girl, what the doctor ordered_  
_So sweet, you make my mouth water_

_I want candy_  
_I want candy_

_Candy on the beach, there's nothing better_  
_But I like candy when it's wrapped in a sweater_  
_Some day soon I'll make you mine_  
_Then I'll have candy all the time_

_I want candy_  
_I want candy_  
_I want candy_  
_I want candy_

"That was short." Emma said.

*Ten minutes later*

It was back on the stage agian and as the contestants were worried that they wouldn't make it. "I'm sorry Barbie that was your last performance." The crowd gave a small appules to the girl who had stole many hearts that night. "On a lighter note, pick a song out of the hat. Emma."

Emma walked to the hat and pulled out a piece of paper and read, "Our Song by Taylor Swift."

Fin went up next she got Naturally by Selena Gomez. Lo got You, You, You by Julianne Hough, Hope got Look Thought My Eyes by Everlife, Nattlie got Now or Never by Orianthi, and Zach got Commmon Demonatior by Justin Bieber.

**An:**

**Me: I own nothing.**

**Sierria: What's up?**

**Me: Nothing.**

**Sierria: Fine.**

**Me: REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17 Round 4

**Chapter 17**

"Welcome to round four," Diana said a little to sleepily, "I can't believe it's been a week already. So, first up is Emma!"

[Our Song by Taylor Swift]

_"__I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart_

_I look around, turn the radio down_  
_He says, ?Baby is something wrong??_  
_I say, ?Nothing I was just thinking_  
_How we don't have a song? and he says_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_  
_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I was walking up the front porch steps_  
_After everything that day_  
_Had gone all wrong or been trampled on_  
_And lost and thrown away_

_Got to the hallway, well, on my way_  
_To my lovin' bed_  
_I almost didn't notice all the roses_  
_And the note that said_

_Our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window_  
_When we're on the phone and you talk real slow_  
_'Cause it's late and your mama don't know_

_Our song is the way you laugh_  
_The first date man, I didn't kiss her and I should have_  
_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if He could play it again_

_I've heard every album, listened to the radio_  
_Waited for something to come along_  
_That was as good as our song_

_'Cause our song is the slamming screen door_  
_Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window_  
_When we're on the phone and he talks real slow_  
_'Cause it's late and his mama don't know_

_Our song is the way he laughs_  
_The first date man, I didn't kiss him and I should have_  
_And when I got home, 'fore I said amen_  
_Asking God if He could play it again_  
_Play it again, oh, yeah, oh, oh, yeah_

_I was riding shotgun with my hair undone_  
_In the front seat of his car_  
_I grabbed a pen and an old napkin_  
_And I wrote down our song"_

"She sung that song all the time when it came out, she completely memorized it." Bradon said. Emma had her hair down for the contest.

"Next up," Diana said, "is Fin!"

[Naturally by Selena Gomez]

_"How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally_

_You follow what you feel inside_  
_It's intuitive, you don't have to try_  
_It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally_

_And it takes my breath away_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_

_You have a way of moving me_  
_A force of nature, your energy_  
_It comes naturally (You know it does)_  
_It comes naturally_  
_Mmmm yeah_

_And it takes my breath away (Everytime)_  
_What you do, so naturally_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_

_When we collide, sparks fly_  
_When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away_

_You are the thunder and I am the lightning_  
_And I love the way you know who you are_  
_And to me it's exciting_  
_When you know it's meant to be_  
_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_When you're with me, baby_

_Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally_  
_Bay bay baby_

_(Naturally)_  
_Naturally x5_  
_Bay bay baby_

_(Naturally)_  
_Naturally x5_  
_Everything baby comes naturally"_

"Doesn't Lilly sing that song when she hyper?" Hope asked Emma.

"Yep, dosen't John have it on tape?" Emma replied.

"I think." Hope told her as Diana walked to the mic.

"Next up is Lo." Lo hadn't heard this song before the competition so she had to memorize this in a week."

[You, You, You by Julieanne Hough]

_"I remember the shirt I was wearing_

_And the way I was starin' when I saw your face  
And how I felt as unstable as the patio table that September day  
And Madonna was playing from a car that was waiting for the light to turn  
And it only took a minute for love to have me in it and a fire began to burn_

_It's insane, sane, sane_  
_But I'd stand in front of a train, train, train_  
_Just to hold your hand in the pourin' rain, rain, rain_  
_Yeah, I'd jump off a cliff, cliff, cliff_  
_Just to kiss your pretty lips, lips, lips_  
_I'd do anything that I gotta do just to be with you, you, you_

_Well, I'd seen you before a couple times or more_  
_I even called your friend_  
_But when the stars where ready_  
_You were always going steady up there on the fence_  
_And when love came around my guard was never down_  
_I was quick on my feet_  
_And I never would have thought_  
_That I'd ever get caught_  
_With my heart on my sleeve_

_Yeah, I know it's insane, sane, sane_  
_But I'd stand in front of a train, train, train_  
_Just to water your flowers in the pourin' rain, rain, rain_  
_Yeah, I'd jump off a cliff, cliff, cliff_  
_Just to kiss your pretty lips, lips, lips_  
_I'd do anything that I gotta do just to be with you, you, yeah, you_

_Well, I would run every stop sign and I don't care_  
_I will always be the first one there_  
_Just to see that look in your eyes_  
_When you know that you'll never have to ask, ask me twice_

_It's insane, sane, sane_  
_But I'd stand in front of a train, train, train_  
_Just to wash your car in the pourin' rain, rain, rain_  
_Yeah, I'd jump off a cliff, cliff, cliff_  
_Just to kiss your pretty lips, lips, lips_  
_I'd do anything that I gotta do just to be with you, you, you_

_Just to hold your hand_  
_Water your flowers_  
_Just to be with you, you, you"_

"Who even signs that song?" Reef asked.

"Julieanne Hough." Emma replied.

"How do you know." Fin asked.

"We did _Dreaming Under The Same Moon_ for show choir."

"Oh." Fin replied.

"Next up" Diana said, "is Hope."

**An: I own nothing......................**


	18. Chapter 18 round 4 contunied

**Me: Hello.......**

**Chasity: Hi!**

**Me: In case you're wondering why I'm only doing the contest is because I've been trying to hurry with this story and nothing really happens all they're doing is surfing, working, and rehearsing.**

**Chasity: Are you forgetting something.**

**Me: This is my best friend, and an old guy thought we where twins. **

**Chasity: queen92a does not own anything.**

**Me: Oh..........**

**Chapter 18**

[Look Though My Eyes by Everlife]

_"__There are things in life you'll learn  
In time you'll see  
Cause out there somewhere  
It's all waiting  
If you keep believing  
So don't run, don't hide  
It will be all right  
You'll see, Trust me  
I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you take a look through my eyes_

_There will be time on this journey_  
_All you'll see is darkness_  
_Out there somewhere daylight finds you_  
_If you keep believing_

_So don't run, don't hide_  
_It will be all right_  
_You'll see, Trust me_  
_I'll be there watching over you_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you take a look through my eyes_

_All the things that you can change_  
_there's a meaning in everything_  
_And you will find all you need_  
_There's so much to understand_

_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_There's a better place_  
_somewhere out there_  
_Just take a look through my eyes_  
_Everything changes_  
_You'll be amazed what you'll find_  
_If you look through my eyes"_

"Didn't we sing that...."  
"For the seventh grade talent show." Hope finished Emma sentence.

"Yeah." She said smiling at the good times.

"Next up, is Nattlie."

[Now Or Never by Orianthi]

_"Drivin' down this high way  
I've got no where to go  
There's no one waiting on me  
No messages on my phone_

_Coz I've got my guitar on the back seat_  
_Now I'm setting down this road_  
_There's nothing more that I need_  
_Why do I feel alone_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_With everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never_

_I'm moving at my own pase_  
_Not a chance of slowing down_  
_To get to where I'm going_  
_There no time to wait around_  
_Alright_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_Where everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never_

_I can't look a back_  
_At what could have been_  
_You just got to keep on moving on_  
_You can't think about_  
_What should have been_  
_What doesn't break you_  
_Makes you stronger in the end_  
_I know_  
_Well I know_  
_Yeah..._  
_Well I know_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_With everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_With everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_Where everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never"_

"That is Jessica's theme song." Hope said laughing at her little sister.

"Didn't she sing it at the talent show last year?" Emma asked.

"Yep." Hope said.

"Next up, Zach."

[Common Denominator]

_"It fills the air,  
And I fall in love with you,  
all over again  
Ohhh_

_Your the light that faced the sun,_  
_In my world,_  
_Id face a thousand years of pain_  
_For my girl_

_Out of all the things in life_  
_that I could fear;Uh_  
_The only thing that would hurt me,_  
_Is if your weren't here,_  
_Woah_

_I don't wanna go back_  
_To being just one half of the equation_  
_You understand what I'm say'n?_

_Girl without you I am lost_  
_Can't face this focus at heart_  
_Between me and love_  
_You're the Common Denominator._

_Oh,Oh,Ohh,Oh_  
_You're the Common Denominator._  
_Oh,Yeah,Woah_

_Before your love was low_  
_Now your just my height,ay_

_Chase the game that would put_  
_My cot in the side,ay_

_Broken heart rise up to say_  
_Love is alive_  
_You and I would stand_  
_To be multipled,yeah_

_Out of all the things in life_  
_that I could fear;Yeah_  
_The only thing that would hurt me,_  
_Is if your weren't here,_  
_Woah_

_I don't wanna go back_  
_To being just one half of the equation_  
_You understand what I'm say'n?_

_Girl without you I am lost_  
_Can't face this focus at heart_  
_Between me and love_  
_You're the Common Denominator._

_Oh,Oh,Ohh,Oh_  
_You're the Common Denominator._  
_Oh,Yeah,Woah_

_I'm never ever not,_  
_Without your touch_  
_Every kiss that you give it gives me heart_  
_And to all the heart aching_  
_Jealous females, hate it_  
_I'ma hold it down for you._

_You,Woah,Oh woah,_  
_You're the Common Denominator._  
_Oh,Yeah,Woah_

_I dont' wanna go back,_  
_Half of the equation, Woah Woah, Yeah_  
_You're the Common Denominator._  
_Oh,Yeah,Woah_

_Just a fraction of your love_  
_Fills the air_

_And I fall in love with you_  
_All over again, yeah"_

"Too much math." Reef said holding his head.

"Isn't that Katlin's and Eric's song?" Hope asked.

"Yes." Emma said rolling her eyes at her best friend.

Again it was the moment of truth the time that they would have one less participant. "Okay, I'm sorry," Diana said opening the envelope, "Zach." As Zach walked the stage people gave him a round of applause. "Okay, next week is your favorite country song."


	19. Chapter 19 ROUND 5

**Chapter 19**

[That Song In My Head by Julieanne Hough]

_"__You were hanging your feet off  
The tailgate of Billy Don's Ford  
I grew up in this little bitty town  
Never seen you before  
You were swaying in the moonlight  
While the radio played  
And I've,  
I've had that song in my head all day, yeah_

_It was a sweet southern soulful thing_  
_That got me down deep_  
_You caught me staring at you_  
_But you smiled back at me_  
_You started slinging that air guitar_  
_Man, you sure can play_  
_And I've,_  
_I've had that song in my head all day_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I don't know who sings it_  
_I keep searchin' the radio_  
_I just wanna hear it_  
_So I can watch that video_  
_I got in my head of the blue-eyed boy_  
_Dancing in the bed of the two-tone Ford_  
_Oh, Lord, is it love,_  
_I just can't say, But I've,_  
_I've had that song in my head all day_

_I said, "How 'bout an autograph_  
_For your, your biggest fan."_  
_You wrote your name and your number_  
_In the palm of my hand_  
_My heart and that big bass speaker_  
_Were thumping away_  
_And I,_  
_I've had that song in my head all day_

_[Repeart Chorus Twice]_

_Playing in my head all day"_

"I hate that song." Bradon said as Emma walked off the stage.

"Well, I love it." Emma said sticking her tounge out at him.

"Next up is Fin."

[Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift]

_"I took a chance, I took a shot  
And you might think I'm bulletproof but I'm not  
You took a swing, I took it hard  
And down here from the ground, I see who you are_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_  
_I'm feeling like I don't know you_  
_You tell me that you love me then you cut me down_

_And I need you like a heartbeat_  
_But you know you got a mean streak_  
_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

_And here's to you and your temper_  
_Yes, I remember what you said last night_  
_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_  
_Tell me, why?_

_You could write a book on how_  
_To ruin someone's perfect day_  
_Well, I get so confused and frustrated_  
_Forget what I'm trying to say, oh_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_  
_I got no one to believe in_  
_You tell me that you want me, then push me around_

_And I need you like a heartbeat_  
_But you know you got a mean streak_  
_Makes me run for cover when you're around_

_Here's to you and your temper_  
_Yes, I remember what you said last night_  
_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_  
_Tell me, why?_

_Why do you have to make me feel small_  
_So you can feel whole inside?_  
_Why do you have to put down my dreams_  
_So you're the only thing on my mind?_

_I'm sick and tired of your attitude_  
_I'm feeling like I don't know you_  
_You tell me that you want me then cut me down_

_I'm sick and tired of your reasons_  
_I've got no one to believe in_  
_You ask me for my love then you push me around_

_Here's to you and your temper_  
_Yes, I remember what you said last night_  
_And I know that you see what you're doing to me_  
_Tell me, why? Why? Tell me, why?_

_I take a step back, let you go_  
_I told you I'm not bulletproof_  
_Now you know"_

"Maggie." Hope said as Emma nodded.

"Next up, is Lo."

_"Ever since I was a little girl  
You couldn't dare tell me a thing  
I was as stubborn as they come  
I was such a drama queen  
Thought I was right and I could do no wrong_

_Some could've beens a few dead ends_  
_Some bumps along the way_  
_Some never should've been boyfriends_  
_That ended in heartache_  
_But I still try to see the brighter side_

_What goes up, don't always come back down_  
_What goes around, don't always come around_

_[Chorus:]_  
_I've been down on my knees just a' beggin' the Lord_  
_The Devils been knocking at my door_  
_I've been in the dark but I've always found the light_  
_Oh, I've been up and down this road before_  
_I keep on coming back for more_  
_And I still haven't figured a dang thing out about life_  
_Ooh, about life_

_I've lived and learned and I've been burned_  
_But it's all apart of me_  
_I've got bars around my heart_  
_But I still believe_  
_There's someone out there with the key_

_But I still dream and I won't give up the fight_  
_And who knows if I'll ever get it right_

_[Repeat Chorus]_

_What goes up, don't always come back down_  
_What goes around, don't always come around_

_I'm gonna keep on, keepin' on_  
_I've been in the dark but I've always found the light_  
_Oh, I've been up and down this road before_  
_I keep on coming back for more_  
_And I still haven't figured a dang thing out about life_  
_And I still haven't figured a dang thing out about life_  
_Ooh, about life"_

"I can't think of a person for that song," Hope said looking around.

"I know." Emma said.

"Next up, is Hope."


	20. Chapter 20 ROUND 5 CONTUNIED

**Chapter 20**

[Cowboy Cassonva by Carrie Underwood]

_"You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life  
_

_I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Run run away  
Don't let him mess with your mind  
He'll tell you anything you want to hear  
He'll break your heart  
It's just a matter of time  
But just remember_

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery  
He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life"_

"Are you obsessed with that song?" Emma asked Hope as she walked toward her.

"Maybe." Hope said rolling her eyes at her.

"Next up, is NATTLIE!"

[Kersone by Marinda Lambert]

_"I'm waitin' on the sun to set cause yesterday aint over yet  
I started smoking cigarettes there's nothing else to do I guess  
Dusty roads aint made for walking, spinning tires aint made for stoppin'  
I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

_I gave it everything I had and everything I got was bad_  
_Life aint hard but it's too long to live it like some country song_  
_Trade the truth in for a lie, cheating really aint a crime_  
_I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

_Forget your high society, I'm soakin' it in Kerosene_  
_Light 'em up and watch them burn, teach them what they need to learn HA!_  
_Dirty hands aint made for shakin', aint a rule that aint worth breakin'_  
_Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_

_Now I don't hate the one who left_  
_You can't hate someone who's dead_  
_He's out there holding on to someone, I'm holding up my smoking gun_  
_I'll find somewhere to lay my blame the day she changes her last name_  
_Well I'm giving up on love cause love's given up on me_  
_Well I'm giving up on love HEY love's given up on me"_

Agian the moment of truth. "Hope, I'm sorry you're out." Hope gave her singature peace sign and walked off the stage. "Next week is your favorite pop song."


	21. Chapter 21 ROUND 6

Me: Hello.....

Chasity: Hi, how many more chapter to go?

Me: You have to ask me that?

Chasity: Yep.

Me: Four courting this one. This is round six which has two chapters, round seven has one and the finale......

Chasity: OK, queen92a doesn't own anything........

**Chapter 21**

**Round 6 **

"First up, Emma."

[One Step At A Time by Jordin Sparks]

_"__Hurry up and wait so close but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste but you just can't touch_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_  
_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_  
_You know you can if you get the chance_  
_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_  
_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_  
_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_  
_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_  
_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_  
_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

_You believe and you doubt_  
_You're confused and got it all figured out_  
_Everything that you always wished for_  
_Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours if they only knew_

_You wanna show the world but no one knows your name yet_  
_Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it_  
_You know you can if you get the chance_  
_In your face and the door keeps slamming_

_Now you're feeling more and more frustrated_  
_And you're getting all kind of impatient, waiting_  
_We live and we learn to take_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_  
_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_  
_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_  
_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

_When you can't wait any longer_  
_But there's no end in sight_  
_It's the faith that makes you stronger_  
_The only way we get there is one step at a time_

_Take one step at a time there's no need to rush_  
_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_  
_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_  
_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time_

_One step at a time there's no need to rush_  
_It's like learning to fly or falling in love_  
_It's gonna happen and it's supposed to happen_  
_That we find the reasons why, one step at a time"_

"How did I do?" Emma asked walking back to the stage.

"Great." Johnny said picking her up and kissing her.

"Dude, do not kiss my sister in front of me." Bradon said.

"Fine." Johnny grumbled putting down Emma.

"Next up, Fin!"

_"I feel a separation coming on  
'Cause I know you want to be moving on  
I wish it would snow tonight  
You'd pull me in, avoid a fight  
'Cause I feel a separation coming on_  
_Please remember, don't surrender"_

_Just prove that there is nothing left to try_  
_'Cause the truth I'd rather we just both deny_  
_You kissed me with those open eyes_  
_It says so much, it's no surprise to you_  
_But I've got something left inside_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember December_  
_We were so in love back then_  
_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_  
_Remember, remember December_  
_Please remember, don't surrender_

_You said you wouldn't let them change your mind_  
_'Cause when we're together fire melts the ice_  
_Our hearts are both on overdrive_  
_Come with me, let's run tonight_  
_Don't let these memories get left behind_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember December_  
_We were so in love back then_  
_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_  
_Remember, remember December_  
_Please remember_

_I remember us together with a promise of forever_  
_We can do this, fight the pressure_  
_Please remember December_

_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
_Please remember, remember December_  
_We were so in love back then_  
_Now you're listening to what they say, don't go that way_  
_Remember, remember December_

"That was good, but pitchy." _Pixie _silent during all the rounds finally had something to say.

"Thanks." Fin said.

"Next up, Lo!"


	22. Chapter 22 ROUND 6 AGIAN!

Me: Hi!!!!!!!

Chasity: Hello.

Me: I can't wait till I finsh this story only 3 more chapter to go!

Chasity: Then you have; _Robin and Haley Tails From The Sea_ and _The Gem Sisters._

Me: I know.... I own nothing...........

**Chapter 22**

[Goodbye by Kirstina Debarge]

_"__Am I supposed to put my life on hold  
Because you don't know how to act?  
And you don't know where your life is going?_

_Am I supposed to be torn apart_  
_Broken-hearted in a corner cryin'?_  
_Pardon me if I don't show it_

_I don't care if I never see you again_  
_I'll be alright_  
_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together_  
_But either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'_  
_I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it_  
_Sing!_

_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey, goodbye_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey, goodbye_

_Cut my hair 'cause it reminded me of you_  
_I know you like the long do_  
_Had to switch my attitude up_

_Thinkin' of changin' up how I ride_  
_No more on the passenger side_  
_Too bad you missed out on the way that I drive it_

_I don't care if I never see you again_  
_I'll be alright_  
_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together_  
_But either way baby, I'm gone_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'_  
_I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it_  
_Sing!_

_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey, goodbye_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey, goodbye_

_H-hey, h-hey_  
_H-hey, goodbye_

_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_  
_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wonderin'_  
_I got that new I'm-a-single-girl swag_  
_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it_  
_Sing!_

_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey, goodbye_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey, goodbye_

_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey, goodbye_  
_Na na na na, na na na na_  
_Hey hey hey, goodbye_  
_Goodbye"_

_"That was good," Pixie relipled as Lo got off the stage, "I couldn't find anything wrong."_

"Thanks." Lo said smiling at the complement.

"Next up, Nattlie!"

[Boyfriend by Jordan Pruitt]

_"I see you with him  
and i see you laughing  
and i see you flipping you hair  
like you think your hypnotizing my man  
but its not gunna go as you plan_

_da da da da da da_  
_da da da da da da_

_You think you're clever_  
_but I got something better_  
_My guy he texts me letters_  
_Spelling TGIC_

_And only I know_  
_Only I know_  
_What that means_  
_(This girl is crazy)_

_No your not_  
_No your not_  
_No your not_  
_No your not_  
_No your not_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_You're not gunna steal him, not now_  
_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_No way, No where_  
_No how_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_No matter how you work it_  
_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_And thats the final verdict_

_So don't think you'd ever have a shot_  
_Cause if you had a shot_  
_You'd miss completely_

_I see you flirting_  
_but his head you wont be turning_  
_instead you'll just be learning_  
_how a real relationship flows_  
_and theres no where with you he's gunna go_

_da da da da da da_  
_da da da da da da_

_So put your hips back in check_  
_and try never to forget_  
_my guy your not gunna get_  
_so what you tryin to prove_  
_hes never gunna leave here with you_  
_No no oh oh oh oh oh_

_No your not_  
_No your not_  
_No your not_  
_No your not_  
_No your not_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_You're not gunna steal him, not now_  
_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_No way, No where_  
_No how_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_No matter how you work it_  
_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_And thats the final verdict_

_So don't think you'd ever have a shot_  
_Cause if you had a shot_  
_You'd miss completely_

_Oh oh_  
_yeah_  
_oh no_  
_oh oh no_  
_oh oh oh oh no_  
_no no_  
_oh oh no_  
_oh oh no_  
_oh_

_Did you really think you had a chance with him_  
_Is your perception of us that ignorant_  
_(Ignorant)_  
_Do you really think that I would let you win_  
_How does it feel to loose before you begin_  
_(Should know by now)_

_Know by now_  
_No your not_  
_No your not_  
_No you aint ever gunna steal me girl_

_No your not_  
_No your not_  
_No you aint ever gunna steal me girl_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_You're not gunna steal him, not now_  
_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_No way, No where_  
_No how_

_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_No matter how you work it_  
_You're not gunna steal my Boyfriend_  
_And thats the final verdict_

_So don't think you'd ever have a shot_  
_Cause if you had a shot_  
_You'd miss completely"_

"I seriously can not stand that song." Emma said.

"Yasmin's favorite song." Hope relpied.

"Huh?" They replied.

"Show choir thing, I'm a lead, she's a lead in a diffent one." Emma said.

"Okay, Fin that was your last performace, and next week's theme is Soundtrack."


	23. Chapter 23 ROUND 7

Me: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kayla: Hi, Anna. I just got back......

Me: You forgot your idea for your story.....

Kayla: Eeeep.

Me: I'm good, you got me presents. Yay.

Kayla: queen92a dose not own anything including PercyJacksonLover14.

Me: I'm pretty sure I don't own you.

**Chapter 23**

"First up, Emma!"

[Now or Never by Orianthi]

_"__Drivin' down this high way  
I've got no where to go  
There's no one waiting on me  
No messages on my phone_

_Coz I've got my guitar on the back seat_  
_Now I'm setting down this road_  
_There's nothing more that I need_  
_Why do I feel alone_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_With everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never_

_I'm moving at my own pase_  
_Not a chance of slowing down_  
_To get to where I'm going_  
_There no time to wait around_  
_Alright_

_Chorus:_  
_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_Where everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never_

_I can't look a back_  
_At what could have been_  
_You just got to keep on moving on_  
_You can't think about_  
_What should have been_  
_What doesn't break you_  
_Makes you stronger in the end_  
_I know_  
_Well I know_  
_Yeah..._  
_Well I know_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_With everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_With everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never_

_Coz I'll be alright all I need is a sign_  
_It's a long road_  
_But I'm hoping things would just get better_  
_Well I need to find_  
_Where everything on the line_  
_I got to make a change_  
_It's now or never"_

"Wow." Johnny said as Emma walked off stage.

"So it was good?" Emma asked.

"Duh," Hope said, "you're better than Rebbca, Yasmin, and Marie combined."

"Thanks." Emma said.

"Next up, Lo!"

[Breakaway by Kelly Clarkson]

_"Grew up in a small town  
And when the rain would fall down  
I'd just stare out my window_

_Dreaming of what could be_  
_And if I'd end up happy_  
_I would pray_

_Trying hard to reach out_  
_But when I'd try to speak out_  
_Felt like no one could hear me_

_Wanted to belong here_  
_But something felt so wrong here_  
_So I pray_  
_I could breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes ?til I touch the sky _  
_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_  
_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Wanna feel the warm breeze_  
_Sleep under a palm tree_  
_Feel the rush of the ocean_

_Get onboard a fast train_  
_Travel on a jet plane, far away_  
_And breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_I'll do what it takes 'til I touch the sky_  
_And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_I won't forget all the ones that I loved_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Buildings with a hundred floors_  
_Swinging 'round revolving doors_  
_Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but_  
_Gotta keep moving on, moving on_  
_Fly away, breakaway_

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_  
_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_  
_But I won't forget the place I come from_  
_I gotta take a risk, take a chance, make a change_  
_And breakaway, breakaway, breakaway"_

"That was good, a little off key, but good." Pixie said.

"Thanks." Lo said.

"Last up, Nattlie!"

[Dissapear by Selena Gomez]

_"Disappear_

_I remember the first time but it wasn't the last time_  
_That you told me that you'd take me back so I'm still wonderin'_  
_Why it was ever a question, I should've learned my lesson_  
_I keep comin' back like a heart attack that's always breakin'_

_I can't let you vanish_  
_There's no magic when you're gone_

_You say you don't need me, you say it's time to leave me_  
_I'm not gonna let you disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna believe it_  
_I'm not gonna let you disappear_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Disappear_

_I don't wanna be lonely but you were always the only one who cast a spell_  
_And made it feel like all of this was real_  
_Nothin' but an illusion but I'm not gonna lose ya_  
_So just do your trick and make it quick 'cause I'm pretendin'_

_I can't let you vanish_  
_There's no magic when you're gone_

_You say you don't need me, you say it's time to leave me_  
_I'm not gonna let you disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna believe it_  
_I'm not gonna let you disappear_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Disappear_

_Don't go_

_I can't let you vanish_  
_There's no magic when you're gone_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Disappear_

_You say you don't need me, you say it's time to leave me_  
_I'm not gonna let you disappear_  
_I don't wanna hear it, I don't wanna believe it_  
_I'm not gonna let you disappear_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Disappear_

_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Oh, oh, oh_  
_Disappear_

_Don't go_  
_Disappear"_

The contesenast where on stage. Emma looked from Nattlie to Lo. Emma knew she was safe. "Lo, you're out."


	24. Chapter 24 Finale

Me: Hi!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chasity: Hi!

Me: Oh my gosh I'm so can't belive this is the last chapter. queen92a dosen't own a thing.

**Chapter 24**

**Finale**

[Hello by Julieanne Hough]

_"__So you met him at Shoney's and he gave you his card  
And you said you'd go out Friday night  
Well, he's a total stranger but he's tall and he's cute  
Girl, am I getting this right?  
Now didn't we cover all this ground last week?  
When the last loser left you alone  
Now here we are havin' the same conversation  
And I'm wonderin' if there's anybody home_

_Hello?_  
_Are you listening?_  
_Have you even heard a single word I said?_  
_Hello, wake up and smell his cheap cologne_  
_How can I get it through your fairytale head?_  
_Clue phone's ringing_  
_Girl, it's for you, hello_

_It seems like you're always falling for the same guy_  
_You just change the face and the name_  
_But if you're gonna keep fishing in a pool of shallow water_  
_You can't give the fish all the blame_  
_Yeah, this is how it is, I'm your friend and I love you_  
_And I hate to see you hurting all the time_  
_Now don't you put me on hold 'cause your call waiting's saying_  
_That your Mr. Wrong is on the other line_

_Hello?  
Are you listening?  
Have you even heard a single word I said?  
Hello, wake up and smell his cheap cologne  
How can I get it through your fairytale head?  
Clue phone's ringing  
Girl, it's for you, hello_

_Hello?  
Are you listening?  
Have you even heard a single word I said?  
Hello, wake up and smell his cheap cologne  
How can I get it through your fairytale head?  
Clue phone's ringing  
Girl, it's for you, hello_

_Hello, hello, hello"_

It was the finale down to Emma and Nattlie. Emma had just sung now it was Nattlie's turn.

[Forever & Always by Taylor Swift]

_"Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday  
When I caught your eye  
We caught onto something, I hold on to the night  
You looked me in the eye and told me you loved me  
Were you just kidding? 'Cause it seems to me_

_This thing is breaking down, we almost never speak_  
_I don't feel welcome anymore_  
_Baby, what happened? Please tell me_  
_'Cause one second it was perfect_  
_Now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said, forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line? Did I say something way too honest_  
_Made you run and hide like a scared little boy?_  
_I looked into your eyes, thought I knew you for a minute_  
_Now I'm not so sure_

_So here's to everything, coming down to nothing_  
_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_  
_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute_  
_But I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone; he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_  
_Oh, oh_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, I don't think so_  
_Oh, oh_

_Oh, back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
_Back up, baby, back up, did you forget everything?_  
_'Cause it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_And I stare at the phone he still hasn't called_  
_And then you feel so low, you can't feel nothin' at all_  
_And you flashback to when we said forever and always!_

_And it rains in your bedroom, everything is wrong_  
_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_  
_'Cause I was there when you said forever and always_  
_You didn't mean it, baby, you said forever and always,_  
_Yeah"_

Later

"Emma you are the 2010 Music Vocals winner!"


End file.
